Mage (Origins)
|talents = |health base = 85 |health bonus = 0 |power = Mana |power base = 115 |power bonus = 15 |strength base = 10 |strength bonus = 0 |dexterity base = 10 |dexterity bonus = 0 |willpower base = 14 |willpower bonus = 4 |magic base = 15 |magic bonus =5 |cunning base = 11 |cunning bonus = 1 |constitution base = 10 |constitution bonus = 0 |attack base = 50 |attack bonus = 0 |defense base = 40 |defense bonus = 0 |health level base = 4 |health level bonus = 0 |power level base = 6 |power level bonus = 2 |skill level = 3 |damage level base = 0.1 |damage level bonus = 0 }} } |supertitle = Class |name = Mage |type = Class |icon = Icon mage.png |description = As dangerous as it is potent, magic is a curse for those lacking the will to wield it. Malevolent spirits that wish to enter the world of the living are drawn to mages like beacons, putting the mage and everyone nearby in constant danger. Because of this, mages lead lives of isolation, locked away from the world they threaten. Specializations include spirit healer, shapeshifter, arcane warrior, and blood mage. |effects = }} The mage is one of the three playable classes in Dragon Age: Origins and Awakening. A mage is able to interact with the forces of magic, using different elemental powers. In order to qualify to be a mage, one must be either an elf or a human and choose the Mage Origin. Dwarves cannot play as a mage, since they are unable to connect with the Fade and therefore are unable to control the forces of magic. Most elven mages in Origins are assumed to have come from an alienage, with the notable exception of an elven magi Warden, who might have come from Lothering. While Dalish elves have magic users in their clans, they are rarely, if ever, sent to the Circle. Class description As a class, mages focus on spells in order to deliver damage and debilitate their enemies, as well as support and heal their allies. In addition to individual spells, mages have the ability to cast multiple spells in a row resulting in a spell combination. For example, casting Grease, a spell which will cover the ground in a layer of slippery grease, and then casting Fireball onto the greased floor will result in the grease catching on fire, burning anybody caught in the area in a giant inferno. To put out the fire, Blizzard may be used. The default weapon of mages is the staff, which deals ranged damage and never misses the target but cannot deal critical damage. Mages may also use any armor or weapon, provided they meet the minimum strength or dexterity requirements. However, wearing armor makes spells cost more mana, and boosting strength or dexterity to use other weapons weakens the mage's spellcasting power. The Arcane Warrior specialization enables you to counteract most of these effects. Specializations Dragon Age: Origins The Arcane Warrior, Shapeshifter, and Spirit Healer specializations are automatically unlocked after installing the Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening expansion if they were not already unlocked. :* Arcane Warriors are mages who have channeled magic into their bodies, making them more effective fighters. :* This can be taught by cooperating with a spirit trapped in a phylactery in the Lower Ruins section of the Brecilian Ruins. :* Blood Mages pursue magic that grants them great power by using blood to fuel their spells. :* This specialization can be learned by making a deal with the desire demon in Redcliffe Castle. A manual can be purchased in the Awakening expansion, from bartender of The Crown and Lion for . :* Shapeshifters are mages who have learned to alter the form of their bodies. :* This can be taught by Morrigan, if her approval towards the Warden is neutral. It can also be learned by a manual sold by Varathorn in the Dalish Camp in the Brecilian Forest for . :* Spirit Healers draw on the help of the benevolent spirits of the Fade to focus on healing their allies. :* This can be learned by buying a manual from one of the three following shops or people: The Wonders of Thedas shop in Denerim, Levi Dryden in Soldier's Peak, and the Quartermaster in the Circle Tower. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening The following specializations require the Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening expansion. :* Battlemages utilize powers that enhance self-preservation and control of the elements. :* This can be learned by buying a manual from Ambassador Cera in the Vigil's Keep - Throne Room for . :* Keepers are mages who harness the power of nature as taught by the Dalish elves. :* This can be learned by buying a manual from Master Henley in the City of Amaranthine for . Talents Trivia * If a mage Warden chooses to intimidate others using their Coercion skill, the dialogue of whom you are trying to sway may change substantially. Category:Magi Category:Classes